Elven Bowmaster
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Ranged |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 40 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 20 (Range: 2) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 5 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -10 , -1 , -4 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Elven Speed, Elven Roots, Elven Arrow, Penetrating Arrow, Nature's Rebellion, Magical Storm |Row 10 title = Elven Speed, Elven Roots |Row 10 info = Forester, Famous Hero |image=image:elvenbowmaster.jpg |imagewidth = 130}} "Every elven archer is a sharpshooter, but to claim the title of "Bowmaster" thy must pass tests that seem truly impossible. With three arrows in a quiver, a challenger must shoot through the ring that is tied to a sparrow flying in the middle of a flock, take a clear shot at a certain fish swimming in the middle of a shoal, and hit one particular leaf swept up in an autumn gale." (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) Unit Details Archer Lord Artifact Slots 1 Ranged Weapon, 1 Armor, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Elven Speed *Available at: Level 1 *Base Heal: 20 *Blessing: Elven Speed **Movement Points: +2. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 2 *Cooldown: 2 *'Strength:' 100% *"Increases movement points of the target unit. (typo, it's self targeting) 25px Elven Roots *Available at: Level 1 *Base Damage: 20 *Bane: Rooted **Movement Points: -2. Resistance: -20 Missile, -20 Life Magic. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 2 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 100% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Ranged damage and slows the target." 25px Elven Arrow *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 30 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 150% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Elemental magic damage to one unit." 25px Penetrating Arrow *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 30 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 150% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' (sometimes *) *"Inflicts Ranged damage to one unit." 25px Nature's Rebellion *Available at: Level 13 *Base Damage: 21 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Bane: Rooted **Movement Points: -2. Resistance: -20 Missile, -20 Life Magic. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 2 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 105% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' (sometimes *) *"Inflicts Ranged damage to all enemy units in range and roots them." 25px Magical Storm *Available at: Level 15 *Base Damage: 21 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 105% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' * "Inflicts Elemental magic damage to all enemy units in range." (*) Rejected in one game while not in another game. Base Perks *Forester: Defense bonus in forests. Bonus when attacking targets in a forest. Passability: Dense *Famous Hero: Immune to banes. Resistance: +25 Death Magic, +25 Life Magic, +25 Elemental Magic. Exp in turn +1 Unique Perks *Level 3: **Elven Migic: Damage: +20% Elemental Magic **Nimble: Movement points: +1 Resistances Strategy This unit has the potential of getting two actions that rejects damage bonuses; Elven Arrow and Magical Storm. This means that either Elven Roots, Penetrating Arrow, or Nature's Rebellion can get a triple effect of damage bonuses. See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Category:Lords Category:Famous Category:Ranged Units